Chocoladedief
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Relena beschuldigt Heero van het stelen van chocolaatjes en neemt drastische maatregelen dit te bewijzen. Verjaarscadeau voor Omnicat die 19 wordt dit jaar!


**Titel:** Chocodief

**Disclaimer: **Op de zoogdieren en de zoetigheid na bezit ik geen van de genoemde merknamen, karakters, series en locaties.

**Pairing:** HeeroxRelena, beter bekend als 1xR

**Warnings: **Chocolade, menstruaties, vrouw, man, zoogdier, Swarovski…

**Genre: **romance, voedsel

**Special notes:** Voor OMnicat's verjaardag, ze is 19 geworden dit jaar! Ga haar snel feliciteren met een PM!

**A/N:** Het spijt me zo dat ik je verjaardag mis, Omnicat...

--

'Jij! Hoe durf je je eigen belofte te breken!?' De chocolade was sneller op dan gedacht. Niet dat het zo'n wereldschokkend geval was, maar met Relena in haar maandelijkse periode, kon het erger zijn dan de Eve wars, het Mariemaia-incident en alle incidenten die ertussen lagen.

Redelijk verwonderd, zichzelf op z'n achterhoofd krabbelend keek Heero naar zijn liefje. 'Ehm? Waar heb je het over?'

'Je weet van de prins geen kwaad nietwaar? Tuurlijk, dat is echt iets voor jou!' Witheet sloeg ze de slaapkamerdeur achter zich dicht en stampte naar de huiskamer met haar favoriete teddybeer onder de arm. Vanavond zou ze haar plannetje uitvoeren…

_Wat in de naam van de vijf Gundams was hier aan de hand? _Heero bleef verwonderd achter.

--

_Die nacht..._

Kijkend naar de Swarowski kristallen bonbonnière verwonderde de schone blondine zich erover hoe het kon dat er chocolaatjes misten. Niet zomaar chocolaatjes, maar echte Belgische bonbons, gedrapeerd in een echt Brussels kanten tasje met een gouden lintje.

Okay, het was een verschrikkelijk gezicht: het overdaad aan luxe niet echt iets voor haar om zowel voor zichzelf als aan een ander te besteden, maar Heero had het verdient. Gewoon, hij had het verdient.

Elke dag nam ze 1 chocolaatje bij de koffie. Heero nam er stiekem twee, dat wist ze en ze genoot ervan als hij probeerde stiekem te doen. Hij vond ze te mooi en keek er vaak uren naar, hoe men van zoiets simpel als chocolade en een pralinevulling een prachtig bonbonnetje kon maken. Als een kind zo blij kon hij ernaar kijken, tot de zon ze bijna versmolt en hij ze maar snel in z'n mond propte, om "de chocolaatjes te redden van een wisse smeltdood".

Maar elke ochtend miste er een chocolaatje meer dan gebruikelijk. Hij stal ze. Dat wist ze!

Nou… eigenlijk... wist ze? Dat vermoedde ze. Elke nacht hoorde het zachte tinkerende geluid van een kristallen deksel die van de bonbonnière werd gelicht en op de met tegels bekleedde tafel kletterde. Het was een wonder dat het ding nog niet stuk was. Zacht geritsel volgde, gevolgd door iemand – Heero – die terugkwam van het toilet, zoals hij zei.

Hij loog. Dat wist ze. Ze wist het zeker! Honderd procent zekerste weten! Relena, niet de simpelste die er was, had een spionagecameraatje gekocht, en neergezet in de huiskamer, verstopt in een teddybeer. Die teddybeer stond er al tijden, maar dat maakte niets uit. Hij moest en zou opgeofferd worden voor het chocolade-indicent!

Strijdlustig gleed ze tussen de lakens en bleef de gehele nacht luisteren naar de geluiden van Heero die zijn nachtelijk bezoek aan het toilet bracht, beter bekend als de chocoladief spelen.

De volgende dag bekeek ze de tape, de "geplunderde" bonbonnière nog steeds in het zicht: het was het gebruikelijke, de huiskamer, leeg en ongemoeid, voor een paar uur terwijl er niets te zien was dan een lege ongemoeide huiskamer. Heero was naar zijn werk als beveiligingsbeambte voor de Preventers, dus Relena kon alle tijd nemen die ze nodig had. Uiteindelijk was de tape drie uur verder, en er was nog geen beweging geweest bij de… wacht even?!

Op het beeldscherm zag ze duidelijk dat er iets grijs, kleins en wolligs met een lange staart over de tafel sprintte. Vlak bij de bonbonnière stond het stil; het hief zijn kleine pootjes op en tilde heel behendig de Swarowski deksel van de bonbonnière, om er vervolgens rap in te klimmen en rond te scharrelen in de chocolade.

Uiteindelijk klom het kleine grijze ding er weer uit, zijn lief klein snoezig snoetje bedekt in chocolade en het poetste zich met kleine snelle bewegingen, zittend op de achterpootjes. Het was een muisje.

Met open ogen staarde ze naar het scherm. Ze had muizen! Erger nog, ze plunderden haar chocoladevoorraad! En vele malen erger: ze had Heero van chocoladediefstal beschuldigd!

Beschaamd verborg ze haar gezicht in haar handen. Hoe moest ze dit aan Heero uitleggen? Zij, die al vier dagen zeurde over de gestolen chocolade en hem het leven bijna zuur maakte. Hoe moest ze dit goedmaken?

Naast haar hipte hetzelfde muisje in haar zichtveld en keek haar met zijn donkere kraaloogjes en met chocolade bedekte snoetje sympathiek aan. Het wiebelde zijn snuitje heen en weer en de kleine snorhaartjes leken op te lichten als goud. Wat voor een stoute ideeën een muisje haar wel niet kon bezorgen…

Chocoladesaus zou een hoop kunnen goedmaken.

Daarna: een professionele muizenvanger alias kat inhuren…

--

Einde, The End, Ende, Fin, Fini, Owari, etc.

Happy B-day Omnicat! Heel veel cadeautjes, gezondheidswensen en knuffels voor je! Ga al die cadeautjes uitpakken en eet zoveel chocolade als je kan! Trouwens, Relena heeft een professionele muizenvanger nodig en dat geeft jou de kans dichter bij je favoriete koppel te komen...


End file.
